


A Car With Character

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bessie POV, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, b_e anon fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bessie loves her Doctor, but some things were taken too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Car With Character

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narwhale_callin_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=narwhale_callin_), [canolacrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canolacrush/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Just a bit of crack, really. Very short. And very rated G, despite the prompt.  
>  **Original Prompt:** _You know how the automobile is somewhat infamous for hosting backseat shenanigans?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Three/Delgado!Master. BESSIE. Need I say more?_
> 
>  
> 
>  _P.S. Optional: cheesy drive-in movie._  
>  _Bonus Points: the car wash._  
>  _Deluxe Bonus Points: told from Bessie's POV._  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies anon kink meme. I figured since I know who the prompter was and the prompter now knows me, there's little point in keeping it secret.  
>  **Thanks:** Many thanks to nemaline for betaing this!
> 
>  **Originally Posted:** Sep. 4, 2011

Bessie was a car with character.

She loved her Doctor. He understood her and praised her in ways that made Bessie purr under his fingers as he started the engine. She loved her passengers too, ranging from that young woman who always hung around her Doctor to the military man who was never quite comfortable in her.

Currently, though, her Doctor's passenger was a dark and mysterious man who looked more than a little evil. A bad boy. Oh, she liked him. And she could tell her Doctor did too, despite how he was acting.

She also loved exciting car chases, not because there was any danger with her Doctor's modifications, but for the fun of taunting the other, less interesting cars. They had just finished one of those and Bessie had to admit that the mud alien had done a fairly decent job of keeping up with her.

What she did not love was the current shenanigans going on in the back of her seat. "Watch where you're pointing that!" the passenger yelled at her Doctor.

"My dear fellow, if you hadn't tried to use the Musrinas to take over the Earth, we wouldn't be in this mess. I can point the water hose wherever I wish," her Doctor replied.

"Well, point it at the Musrinas before they kill both of us instead of me!" the dark passenger said with a glare. Bessie was inclined to agree with him. If she'd known that her Doctor was going to use the car wash as a way to destroy the mud aliens, she would have broken down halfway down the road so her insides wouldn't be wet in the resulting water fight.

When her Doctor sprayed the hose at the passenger again, Bessie decided she wasn't working again for at least a week. She was a car with character, and they were going to walk home wet and soggy if they were going to treat her like this.

~FIN~


End file.
